


Slower Speeds Ahead

by lovers_and_madmen



Series: In Case of Emergency [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Lazy Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovers_and_madmen/pseuds/lovers_and_madmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a lazy Saturday afternoon, and Dean just wants to relax, but Cas is nesting and Dean gets distracted watching him clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slower Speeds Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!!!
> 
> I've missed you all very much. My Muse has fled me for a while, but I think she may be coming back. Here is the latest thing that I have written for this series, and I hope there will be more to come!

Dean loved days like this: sitting around in comfy pants with his feet kicked up on the coffee table, cold beer in hand and a game on TV as the crisp fall leaves slipped from the trees. He took a deep, satisfying breath.

 

He rolled his eyes when he heard the vacuum start up.

 

“I already did that, babe.” Dean took another pull of his beer, shaking his head with a fond smile.

 

Cas knew. And Dean knew Cas knew. Dean had spent the entire morning cleaning the house top to bottom. He'd be damned if his gorgeous, hunk of an Omega would lift a finger to clean while he was pregnant. Dean made certain that everything was done.

 

But Cas was nesting.

 

Cleaning was an impulse. A compulsion, really. He vacuumed the carpets Dean had done less than two hours ago. He washed the kitchen counters Dean had scrubbed after breakfast. And he had now moved on to dusting every surface he could.

 

“Seriously, baby,” Dean called over his shoulder as Cas pulled books from the shelves to wipe them down, “you need to stop. Come sit down with me.”

 

“In a few.” The contentment in Cas' voice was clear. “I just want to finish this up.”

 

Truth be told, there was a part of Dean that loved seeing Cas like this; happily prepping their home for the arrival of their twins. Still, there was no reason for Cas to be exerting himself like he was: Dean had already taken care of it. All of it.

 

“Cas, ya' got five minutes before I tackle you and make you take a break,” Dean chuckled.

 

“I'm nearly done,” Cas laughed in response. He leaned down, ghosting his lips across Dean's ear. “I promise.”

 

Dean hummed low in his chest at the brush of Cas against his skin. Dean turned to catch his mate's mouth, but Cas pulled away with a wry smile. Cas moved to the coffee table, swatting Dean's feet off and spraying it down with furniture polish. He leaned down, rubbing the cleaner into the wood grain.

 

Suddenly, the game on TV was far less interesting.

 

Dean's eyes tracked the supple curves of Cas' body. He watched Cas' long, slender hands, let his gaze slide to the full swell of his round belly tugging tight against his t-shirt. Dean licked his lips as Cas turned, his perfect ass and tempting hips blocking his view of the now-forgotten game.

 

He couldn't have stopped his hand reaching for Cas even if he'd wanted to.

 

Slowly, Dean traced his hand along the curve of Cas' hip, his rough skin sliding easily along the workout pants Cas had been favoring since the middle of his second trimester.

 

Cas' movement stilled, and he looked at Dean over his shoulder, one brow raised in amusement.

 

“See something you like?” Cas' cheeky comment slipped from him with a laugh.

 

“You bet your sweet ass I do.” Dean nodded, smiling, as he gripped Cas' hips and dragged him toward himself. He spread his legs, making room for Cas to sit down on his lap, and slid his arms around his Omega. Nuzzling his nose into the back of Cas' neck, Dean took a deep inhale of Cas' beautiful scent; honey and spice with the new, subtle hints of lavender and pine just underneath. It made Dean both relax down to his bones and stirred up a need that only Cas could satisfy.

 

“Dean.” Cas said, an empty warning in his tone. “I'm not finished yet!”

 

“Me either, baby.” Dean nuzzled further as his hands slid down the firm, round stomach of his mate to graze his inner thighs.

 

With a sigh, Cas leaned back into Dean's touch.

 

“See?” Dean purred in Cas' ear. “Isn't this better than cleaning things that are already clean?”

 

Cas ground his hips down onto Dean's lap, sighing at the ready response he pulled from his Alpha. Dean's grip tightened on Cas' inner thighs, pulling the Omega closer to him as he pressed his filling cock up into the cleft of Cas' ass. The thin layers of their lounge pants did little to conceal Dean's arousal or contain even the first promising pulses of Cas' slick.

 

Dean caught Cas' scent, and it made him growl out a pleased sound, low and long. Cas shivered at the sound, another pulse of slick slipping from him and making his pants more damp.

 

“You should slide these off before we ruin them.” Dean plucked at the waistband of Cas' pants.

 

“Dean,” Cas swirled his hips on his Alpha's lap. “I need to finish.”

 

“I'm really hoping we both will, baby.” Dean grazed his teeth over the soft skin of Cas' neck.

 

“Not what I meant.” Cas chuckled, leaning forward to grab his rag and the polish once more. Dean let him go, but savored the view of Cas bent over in front of him.

 

Cas didn't bother to move any farther away. He simply tilted his hips and swiped his rag in slow, lazy circles on the table in front of him.

 

Dean raised his brow at his mate. A wolfish grin spread across his face as he scooted forward on the couch. He slid his hands up the sides of Cas' thighs, and pressed his face into the crease of his Omega's ass. Dean kissed him through the damp layer of his pants, savoring the scent and taste of him.

 

Cas' hand kept its steady pace, though his breath hitched at the contact.

 

“Dean...”

 

Dean was pleased to hear Cas' voice had gone breathy and needy.

 

“I should finish this...”

 

“I'm not stopping you.” Dean smirked as his fingers dipped into the waistband of Cas' pants, pulling them down slowly. He pressed his lips to each of Cas' cheeks, trailing kisses along them with every inch of skin he exposed. Once the pants were around Cas' mid thighs, Dean rubbed his hands back up to Cas' ass.

 

Massaging and spreading the firm muscles, Dean let out a low, pleased rumble at the sight of Cas' entrance; wet and fluttering for him.

 

“Dean--,” Cas sighed.

 

“No, no.” Dean smiled, leaning in against the soft skin of Cas' ass. “You keep workin'. I'm just gonna take care of somethin.”

 

“Deeeaaan.”

 

He could hear the eye roll in his Omega's voice. With an even wider grin, Dean swiped his tongue over Cas' hole, licking up the trickle of slick that pulsed from his mate.

 

The clatter of the furniture polish can being knocked off the table made Dean laughed to himself, and he licked once, twice more. He moaned at the sweet taste of Cas, and Cas moaned in return.

 

Dean couldn't see, but he was certain that Cas' hands were clenched, white knuckled, around the edges of the coffee table, and a swell of pride filled him as a whimper slipped from the man before him. He pressed his lips to Cas' entrance, teasing the ring of muscle there with the lightest of licks from the very tip of his tongue.

 

Cas rocked back, begging silently for more, but Dean gripped his hips and held him in place. Knees trembling, Cas stayed where he was.

 

Dean knew: this was Cas giving himself over to his Alpha, and it amazed Dean every time. He could never quite believe Cas would want him as much as he wanted Cas. That, this strong, ass kicking, independent Omega would willingly let Dean take over; take care of him. Love him.

 

“Please...” Cas' voice was trembling now, too.

 

How could Dean resist such a polite request? He pressed firmly against Cas, lapping at the slick, now pulsing from him freely. He moaned against the tender skin of Cas' wet hole, and felt the muscles there contracting with eagerness. With his tongue, Dean pressed past the ring of muscles to lick deep inside his Omega.

 

“Ooooohhhhh,” Cas moaned at the breach, his head lifted, and rocked back into Dean.

 

Dean brought one hand around to the back of Cas' thigh. Slowly, he trailed it up and in, until his thumb reached the thin, delicate skin of Cas' scrotum. He rubbed his thumb up toward his mouth, and Cas' entrance, gathering the slick and spit that had spilled from both of them along the way. Dean ran his wet thumb around Cas' rim, teasing and massaging along with his tongue.

 

At the next pulse of slick that leaked from Cas, Dean pressed his thumb in alongside his tongue.

 

Cas' breath hitched at the change, and a long, low moan poured from him.

 

“Yeeeeeess.”

 

Dean's senses were full of CasCasCas, spurring him on. He grew eager, and his cock, achingly hard and still trapped in the confines of his lounge pants, twitched at the needy sounds he dragged from Cas. Dean reached down with his free hand and rubbed himself through the fabric. A large wet spot had spread where the head of his cock leaked precum into them.

 

“More, _please_ ,” Cas moaned.

 

Dean was happy to comply. Pulling his thumb out, Dean leaned back from Cas just long enough to wet his fingers. That task accomplished, Dean dove back in with relish, pressing two fingers deep inside his mate.

 

Cas rocked back into the touch, eager for more.

 

With slow, steady movements, Dean fucked his fingers in and out of Cas while he worked his tongue. He loved the silky heat of Cas, the furrowed skin when his hole would clench tight around him, the sweet drip of his slick that proved just how much Cas wanted him. It made Dean eager to bring pleasure to his partner in a way no one else had ever done, and it was addictive as heroin to him. The more Cas responded to him, the more Dean wanted him to respond. He was growing desperate to see and hear and feel Cas come apart, and he did his best to bring Cas there.

 

“Dean,” Cas panted. “I—...I don't want to get the table dirty. I just cleaned it.”

 

Dean couldn't help the bark of laughter at that. It was just so...Cas. Here Dean was, overwhelmed by his mate and the need to pleasure him, and Cas was worried about getting jizz on the coffee table.

 

“Of all the things I was hoping you were focused on right now, baby,” Dean shook his head as he pulled away. “That was _not_ one of them.” Dean scooted back on the couch, his hands moving to Cas' hips. With a gentle pressure, he turned Cas around to face him. 

 

“Sorry.” Cas' sheepish look was juxtaposed with the hard line of his dripping dick, pressed firmly up against the underside of his stomach, and right at Dean's eye level. 

 

“Well, outta sight, outta mind. Right? So, I'll just have to keep you facing _this_ way.” Dean ran his hands up and down Cas' hips, pressing his pants farther down his legs in indication. 

 

Cas responded automatically, dropping his pants to the floor and stepping out of them.

 

Dean's hands moved up and pressed the hem of Cas' t-shirt over his stomach, and Cas took over, pulling the shirt off. 

 

When he was naked, Cas stepped between Dean's knees, letting his Alpha run his hands all over his bare skin. 

 

Dean caressed the sides of Cas' thighs, his hips, and lingered lovingly over the full swell of his stomach. He leaned forward, pressing kisses across Cas' belly, and trailing them lower as he went. When he reached the head of Cas' cock, he pressed a light kiss to it as well, and bent low to lick a slow stripe up the underside of his shaft. 

 

Cas' head dropped back and his eyes fluttered closed as his hand shot out to grip at Dean's shoulder to ground him. 

 

Dean reached down, his lips and tongue still working at Cas' cock, and slid his own pants down his thighs. 

 

Cas shifted as the waistband of Dean's pants forced his legs closed slightly. Stepping back, he looked down at his Alpha on the couch. 

 

Dean's breathing picked up at the hungry look on Cas' face. He reached down and wrapped a loose fist around his cock and pumped slowly. 

 

Cas leaned forward and, with a gentle grip, pulled Dean's hand away. Eyes locked on Dean's hard length, Cas climbed up over his mate, straddling his lap, and tugging Dean's shirt off. 

 

When he was free of his shirt, Dean watched as Cas lifted up on his knees, and lined himself up with Dean's erection. Dean's eyes slid shut as he felt Cas' hand grasp him firmly and guided him to his wet entrance. Dean clutched at Cas' hips as his Omega slowly sank down onto him. 

 

Once Cas was fully seated on Dean, his own weeping cock pressed tightly between the firm plane of Dean's stomach and the full swell of his own. Cas rocked forward, dragging Dean's cock against the velvety heat of his insides, and rubbing his own length between them. 

 

It was pure bliss for both of them. 

 

Dean rolled his hips up to meet Cas' next movement, and together they set a languid pace, savoring the feel of the slow speed and the sensual grinding. There was no rush, no desperate need to reach the finish line, just the sweet, easy pace of pleasure, fulfillment, and love. 

 

It didn't take long for Dean's knot to swell, and it tugged at Cas' rim with each movement. Dean liked the sensation of feeling his knot swell inside his mate, rather than thrusting it in and out until it caught. This was different. This was him filling Cas; slowly, fully, completely. And the firm, steady pressure of Cas' tight, hot hole was nothing short of ecstasy. 

 

“Cas...” Dean moaned as he rocked up against his mate, already close.

 

“Yes,” Cas replied, nodding. His eyes slipped closed, and he leaned back, his hands on Dean's knees. The change in position made Dean's cock grind against his prostate, and freed his length to slide more against Dean's stomach. Cas cried out in delight at the sparks of pleasure that shot through him. 

 

“That's it, baby.” Dean encouraged. “That's it. Oh, god, Cas you look so good riding my cock!” Dean rolled his hips again, watching as a flush of color worked it's way over Cas' body. He could tell Cas was so close. “That's it, Cas. Come on, baby, cum for me! Let me see it.” 

 

Cas rocked down, pressing hard, and grinding himself down on Dean's cock as he came in long white ropes across Dean's stomach and chest. 

 

The clenching of his muscles milked Dean's orgasm from him in rushing waves. He felt himself pump Cas full of his thick seed, his body curling in on itself with the intensity of it. He gripped Cas tight and held him in place, as they both came down from their highs. 

 

Cas dropped forward, pressing his lips to Dean's for a few, lazy kisses before settling in against Dean's shoulder. A contented sigh slipped from Cas, and Dean wrapped his arms up around him, stroking his hands up and down his back gently.

 

“See? Wasn't that better than dusting?” Dean smirked.

 

“Mmmm.” Cas hummed, nodding against his neck. 

 

“Told you,” Dean held Cas close to himself with one hand as he reached forward to grab his lukewarm beer off the coffee table with the other. 

 

“Shut up and watch your game.” Cas retorted as they settled in on the couch. The game played on, the leaves fell, and Cas and Dean stayed cuddled up on the couch together long after Dean's knot had gone down. 

 

Dean loved days like this.

**Author's Note:**

> This one seems so very different than the others to me. I sincerely hope you still enjoyed it. I would love to hear from you!


End file.
